


Winter Trip

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [4]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Road Trips, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: The gang goes on a road trip to Lake Tahoe.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Winter Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> I wanted to make a cute little one shot just to segue out of the winter season. (I'm gonna miss it. I freaking love Christmas.) Nothing special, just something that was on my mind.
> 
> Anyway, I have a couple more ideas for some one shots before I make a big slow burn fic for Jade/Cat, so please stay tuned/lemme know what you wanna see! (Also, your ideas have been heard and are in the making!) :D
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you enjoy this!

The gang had driven out to Lake Tahoe for the winter holidays. They had been fed up about never getting any snow, and upon seeing the weekly forecast (clear skies with no chance of rain), they had collectively decided to pack their things and head north for a couple of days.

Seven hours later, they were driving in Tori’s minivan through the cool, wintry air of Lake Tahoe, the sky low and thick with clouds almost bursting at the seams with snowflakes. Tori was behind the wheel and tearing across the highway since Cat had recently declared that she _really_ needed to pee. Robbie, in front, had his guitar and was strumming it absently while Andre and Beck, in the middle, sang happily together. Cat and Jade were together in the rearmost row, and Jade was just about ready to toss Cat out of the window.

“Jade, did I ever tell you the story about how my brother got kicked out of Six Flags?” Cat asked, and, without waiting for a response, launched into the story. Jade groaned and grabbed the box of cereal she kept handy on road trips with Cat, shoving a handful of Froot Loops into her mouth. Cat was effectively silenced.

“Jade, I hope you’re being nice back there,” Tori called from the front.

“Oh, yeah. ‘Nice’ is my middle name, Tori,” Jade snapped. “You know me.”

Tori gave her a warning look from the rearview mirror. “Well, you won’t have to suffer much longer, Cat. There’s a hotel up ahead. You can use the restroom, and maybe we can stay the night since it’s getting late.”

“Hooray!” Cat cheered through a mouthful of cereal. "Hotel!"

“The only one suffering here is _me,”_ Jade grumbled.

* * *

When Tori pulled into the hotel parking lot, Cat was desperate to get out of the car. She leaped out as soon as the car came to a full stop, running into the building at top speed.

“You guys can stay. I’ll make sure she’s… _situated._ And then I’ll see about the hotel,” Tori sighed.

“Sounds good,” Beck replied, smiling. “Good luck with Cat.”

“I’ll need it,” Tori chuckled before following Cat into the hotel.

When Tori left, Beck, Andre, and Robbie all turned to Jade. She pretended not to notice their _‘Well?’_ expressions, crossing her arms and looking down at her lap.

“Leave me alone,” Jade finally barked to slice the silence in two.

“Jade, you have to tell her eventually,” Beck said.

“If you don’t, then we’ll make sure that you have to share a bed with her in the hotel!” Robbie chuckled, but stopped when he noticed Jade’s icy scowl.

“Jade, I think you should wait until you’re ready -” Andre began.

“Thank you, Andre!” Jade exclaimed.

“- _but_ there’s no telling if she’ll feel the same way between now and whenever you tell her. I’m telling you… there’s something between you and her. But what with the way _you’re_ going…” Andre leaned back in his chair to look at her, shrugging. “I dunno, Jade. I think Cat thinks you don’t like her. And if you wait too long, she might give up.”

Jade swept her hair back and bit her lip as her foot tapped on the floor anxiously. Her mind was racing. The fact that Andre saw something special between her and Cat made her heart leap, but the prospect of confessing to her made her stomach drop. Perhaps there was another way to tell Cat she was madly in love with her without actually, y’know, _saying_ it.

* * *

_“Toriii!”_ Cat squealed as soon as she heard the door to the restroom open. “I don’t know how much longer I can take it!”

“You’re fine, Cat. You’re doing great,” Tori said soothingly as she shut and locked the door behind her. “I’ll make sure there are enough beds for all of us in the hotel. You won’t have to sleep with her.”

“Gosh, I-I can barely sit in the same _car_ as her… How would I sleep in the same _bed?”_ Cat whined. She was sitting on the closed toilet lid, her head in her hands.

“Cat…” Tori sighed as she kneeled down in front of her, patting her knee gently. “Look at me.”

Cat raised her eyes to Tori’s sheepishly, her cheeks pink and her lower lip jutted out in her signature pout.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but… I think you should tell Jade. Soon. On this trip.”

Cat squeaked and hid her face back behind her hands.

“Hey, hey.” Tori took Cat’s hands in her own and gently took them away from her face. “It’s going to be scary, but I _really_ think there’s something between you and her. Something special. But nothing’s going to happen unless you say something. You just have to be brave.”

“I’m not brave…” Cat whimpered.

“Yes, you are!” Tori laughed. “You’re the girl who punched me in the nose when I kissed your boyfriend, remember? You’re the girl who joined a prison gang in Yerba! And you’re the girl who has a crush on Jade-freaking-West, the most terrifying gank to grace this continent.”

At this, Cat giggled a little. “She’s not _that_ scary…”

“Well, you’re the only person who thinks that. And that _has_ to mean something.” Tori smiled and squeezed Cat’s hand gently. “So? How about it? Will you tell her on this trip?”

Cat exhaled softly and raised her eyes to Tori’s, gulping. “U-um… okay. Yes. I will!”

Tori grinned. “Awesome! Now let’s go see about that hotel room. I’m looking forward to sleeping in a cozy bed tonight.”

“Kay kay!”

* * *

“You guys, shut up! They’re coming back!” Jade hissed as she noticed Cat and Tori’s approaching figures. “Act cool.”

“Hm, they don’t look like they have good news,” Andre said. The pair was bearing perturbed expressions, and they were chatting concernedly.

“What happened?” Beck asked when the pair reached the car again.

“We can’t stay at this hotel,” Tori said, visibly peeved. “They’re fully booked.”

“What are we gonna do?” Robbie asked.

“I hate to say it, but all I can really think of is to spend the night in this car and look for a place to stay first thing tomorrow morning,” Tori suggested, much to the chagrin of the others, especially Cat, who cast a petrified glance up to Tori.

“We have to spend the night in this rusty heap of metal?” Jade groaned. “Why can’t we just go somewhere else?”

“Because it’s dark outside and there’s ice on the roads! Do _you_ know how to drive on ice, Jade?” Tori snapped.

“Alright, alright. But if either of you guys -” Jade pointed at Beck and Andre, “- reclines your seat into Cat’s and my space, I will rip you to shreds. And yes, I brought my scissors. Take my word for it.”

The guys promised profusely that they wouldn’t intrude as Cat climbed into the backseat once more, avoiding looking at Jade as Tori went to the trunk to retrieve the blankets.

It was almost 10 PM when the group got settled down to rest. Cat had bundled herself up tightly in her blanket and leaned against the side of the car as all of the others had done - all except Jade, who was sprawled out lazily on the rest of the backseat. Though she had secretly, quietly, asked Cat if she would like to lie down in a more comfortable position, Cat had refused. She wanted Jade to be comfortable, and besides, she wouldn’t be able to handle lying down that close to Jade. It was better this way, Cat convinced herself. Little did she know, Jade was trying to convince herself of the same thing.

Within minutes, they had all fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Jade, followed by everyone else, was woken up by Andre’s shocked cry.

“You guys, wake up! We’re stuck!” he called. This statement, unsurprisingly, woke everyone up quickly. What they were greeted by shocked them into silence. Cat was the first to break it.

“Where did everything go? Are we dead?” she whispered, patting her window in wonder.

“It’s _snow,_ Cat,” Jade huffed in exasperation. Indeed, several feet of snow had fallen during the night, and the only view the windows offered were of the packed white snow. A few streaks of pale, rosy morning light seeped through the cracks above, and it was enough to see that it couldn’t be later than six.

“Oh, my gosh, it’s _snow!”_ Cat squealed, bouncing excitedly in her seat. “Let’s go play! Let’s go!”

“We have to get out of it first!” Jade snapped. She squeezed between Beck and Andre’s seats to get to the door, doing her best to peer upwards out of the top of the window. “I can see a _tiny_ sliver of outside. If we can manage to get the doors open, it might be enough to disperse the snow and make enough space for us to move.”

“How are we gonna do that? The doors are probably frozen solid,” Robbie said.

“Start pushing. You’re a big boy,” Jade grunted as she unlocked the car door and began struggling to shove it open. Andre started helping her with it as Tori and Robbie started working on their own doors in the front, while Cat made her way to Beck’s side to try and help wrench it open. The doors didn’t budge. After five minutes, Robbie flopped back down onto his seat, breathing hard.

“It’s… not gonna… give…” he panted.

“Not with that attitude!” Andre said, giving a particularly strong heave - to no avail. Gradually, all of them quit trying to wrest the doors from the ice, choosing to catch their breaths instead.

All except Jade, that is, who tugged and shoved with all her might until her cheeks turned pink.

“I’m getting out of this gross car,” she huffed, “if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Rude,” Tori said.

“What if we’re stuck here forever?!” Cat wailed. Beck patted her back to calm her down, but she looked around in fright, wide-eyed. “I don’t wanna die stuck in an ugly, frozen minivan!”

“Okay, _why_ is everyone roasting my car?!” Tori exclaimed. “Cat, we’re gonna be just fine. We’ll figure something out. We can, like, call firefighters or something.”

 _“Aha!”_ Jade suddenly hollered. “The door budged by, like, half a millimeter. I’ll have us out of here in no time! Who needs firefighters when you have Jade West?!”

“Jade, I really don’t think that’s efficient…” Beck said, but Jade was determined. She continued to kick at the door.

“It’s easy when you imagine the door is someone named Tori,” Jade smirked, giving the door an especially hard kick.

“O _-kay,_ feeling a _little_ bit unsafe now,” Tori said.

Meanwhile, Cat was cowering on the floor of the minivan, very sure that she was going to die. She gulped, and knew what she had to do.

She tapped Jade on the shoulder and said, very softly, “J-Jade, I gotta tell you something…”

“Now isn’t the time, Cat!” Jade said through gritted teeth as she struggled with the door.

“Please, it’s… important.”

Tori heard and, understanding immediately what Cat was going to do, whipped her head around to Cat, mouthing _Why now?!_ Cat ignored her.

“Alright, fine, tell me. But I’m not - gonna - stop - trying!” Jade paused between the words to tug harshly on the door handle.

“I-I…” Cat suddenly wasn’t so sure. Her cheeks were flushed red.

“What?”

“I…”

“You _what?!”_ Jade yelled, lifting both her legs up to deliver a powerful kick. She thrust her legs forward; they collided against the door with a frightful crash.

 _“I really, really like you! In more than a friends-y kinda way!”_ Cat cried. At that very moment, Jade’s calamitous blow shattered the barrier of ice that was blocking the door. With a thunderous smash, the minivan door slammed open, and a torrent of icy snow flooded into the car, spilling forth and filling it up until the kids were covered up to their heads in it. There was a silence of shock caused by both the victory and Cat’s words. The snow had covered Jade the most, of course, since she was aligned with its blow, and she shook her head vigorously to uncover her face. She smiled down at the anxious and now snow-covered Cat beneath her.

 _"Definitely_ not the time,” Jade said, attempting to contain her grin as she spat out a mouthful of snow, “but for the record, I really, really like you, too.”


End file.
